User talk:Arteminx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Marucho Marukura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 22:19, May 29, 2010 Sure Sure, what do you need help with? Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 00:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) my user page Ok. Well do you mean like what I or Recgameboy have where it says our age, Guardien Bakugan etc? Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 00:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Click 'edit' to view. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 00:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok, ask BlazeCannon15 or Recgameboy for advice because it was actually BlazeCannon15 who did that for me. Also sign your talk posts with 4 tidles ~x4 or using the signature button. Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 00:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 01:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC) . . . . Sup. I IZ A.O.H, and felt like saying yo. A.O.H. / Dead Memories follow me day to day. (talk) 01:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) hi i guess A friend / team mate of Hyena12 is a friend of mine. Don't ask how i know. A.O.H. / Dead Memories follow me day to day. (talk) 01:50, May 30, 2010 (UTC) nice to meet you :) fyi, my bakugan like to *type on the computer*. STRIKEFLIER! A.O.H. / Dead Memories follow me day to day. (talk) 01:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) mine does to !mutant elfin! good conversation. A.O.H. / my blame goes to you. (talk) 02:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) oh im sorry i guess im just boring Which picture? Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 13:52, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I fixed your infobox for you.... You might not like it. It's better than before The Beatles Rule! (talk) 14:05, May 30, 2010 (UTC) the picture of me in real life You forget something... You forget to put your username that your gonna use in bakugan dimensions to my blog if your not gonna use the same username as now. UH. Your User Page says you have Minx Elfin, but they haven't been made. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 05:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) For your picture help, there's a button above the white text box where you type to edit to add a pic. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 05:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) aze Zapix Elfin is a "new" Elfin evolution POSSIBLY coming out this fall. oh, and good morning A.O.H. / my blame goes to you. (talk) 12:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) its a costum made prototypeMinxelfinforever (talk) 16:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC)minxelfinforever hi [[User:Bulito|Bulito (talk) 20:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC)bulito]] 1st General! 1st General Minxelfinforever!!! When bakugan dimensions comes (in 10d of june, rumored) we all meet in bakugan school for practicing how to play in bakugan dimensions okay? If you have questions catch me in my blog or leave a message to my talk page okay? Don't know, no one can play, but me. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 05:25, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 05:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, 1st if you can actually get on, book mark it. Then when you sign on and try to play, and it times out, click the book mark. Then Voila!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 06:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) bd hey. i felt like asking you what will your username be on bd. if you have already said this on a blog, sorry, i have a short attention span. A.O.H. / impressive. awesomeness. PSYCHOSOCIAL! (talk) 21:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Mine username for BD is HawktorMaster and actually I am trying to stay up all night. D99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 07:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure! And please!!, sign your talk posts! D99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 07:53, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Do u know why the servers are shut down Minxelfinforever Dunno, T.S said that all of SM eployeese are playing it, if so then eny them. D99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 08:02, June 5, 2010 (UTC) hello? Where, and what server???????? --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 05:48, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't see anyone besides Fabia. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 05:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) UH, the server's about to shut down. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 05:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) No,but you might like this pic. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one Hit me. 05:17, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Guess What . . . I wanna brawl you on BD Minx. I look forward to another win. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 18:53, June 13, 2010 (UTC) OK. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 06:11, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll think about it. i will tell you when i get back from my trip. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 13:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Reply Um could I be Shun? If not then Marucho is fine. I am just printing my book report that was due yesterday!!! This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 14:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) magmeus This is gonna take a while... Oy!!! Minx!!! About that team mates name stuff it`s gonna take a while because i have to catch some of them first and it`s hard, i have be sure that are they coming and i have been leaving messages to theyr talk pages but they haven`t answert so your just have to wait okay? I`m really sorry it`s coming late!!! Bakugan Roleplay it sounds fun. do you mind if i play as myself? Darkus Rayne/ FLIPITYWIDGET / *sigh* my coredem loves the keyboard/ LAMA O.o did i spell that right/ helix drago does to T.T (talk) 14:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan rolaplay, i´m in! Because i`m a girl like somepeople already knows, i`m gonna be Meia, a Neathian. I`m just travelling across lands with Quake Dragonoid by my side. Nothing else if somebody doesn`t afford me a job. From: Hyena12. pleeeeeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeee could you post a link to the Roleplay wiki. it would be much easier than me searching a thousand different wiki to find the one. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 23:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Many thanks. For that you get to have one of the specialized Infernions on the wiki. Choose wisely though. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 01:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi! This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 07:35, June 18, 2010 (UTC) HI MINX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI MINX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? This is anime Hyena12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ??? wait what why? THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! (talk) 12:44, June 28, 2010 (UTC) MINX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI MINX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you tell me your guardien bakugan in BD? I need to know what is your guardien bakugan in BD, please! Hyena the skull cleaver. 14:45, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Reply Oh, yeah of course I remember you!! You might want to sign your posts to. You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 (talk) 10:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Why do you dislike Abce2 so much?? You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 (talk) 01:43, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Yo, MINXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Abde2 isn't a girl. could you please change that on your blog??? A.O.H. / The new generation is HERE! (talk) 16:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 05:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I Wish. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 05:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Sorry. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 05:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm making a video right now, but I don't know. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 05:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't even know. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 05:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yep. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 05:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Nope, except I got a Plitheon. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 05:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Why not use the RTW, if I use randomness here, I could loose my Adminship. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 06:05, September 11, 2010 (UTC) http://bakuganrandomtalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 06:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 07:05, September 11, 2010 (UTC) But the thing is taht we can only have a certain amount of Admins. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 07:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC)